


Привязанность

by Kira_girl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Иногда Валькирия радуется, что Халк простой и понятный, не такой как весь этот грёбаный окружающий мир.





	Привязанность

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7243863

***

  
  
      Халк держит бар специально для неё: небольшой стеллаж, уставленный бутылками, которые стоят как несколько доставленных гладиаторов каждая — он чемпион, он может себе позволить и покупает, хоть сам пить не любит, пробовал как-то и только плеваться начал под аккомпанемент её звонкого — и, конечно, пьяного — смеха.  
  
       — Халку не нравится? — голос Валькирии твёрд, как и всегда, несмотря на литры алкоголя в крови, несмотря на растрёпанность чувств, вообще ни на что не смотря: она бы, к чёрту, не выжила, если бы хоть на секунду расклеилась.  
  
      Она сама и не вспоминает почти, кем была раньше, как будто была никем, не существовала до этого цирка «господина Грандмастера», где все законы — вывернутая наизнанку человеческая мораль, от которой так тошно порой, что только и можешь вылить в глотку остаток из бутылки.  
  
      Только чтобы потом открыть ещё.  
  
      Халк не осуждает, только смотрит внимательно, склоняет голову и молчит, подолгу молчит, это может длиться часами, а Валькирию это и устраивает как будто бы. Молчание безопасное.  
  
      Иногда Валькирия радуется, что Халк простой и понятный, не такой как весь этот грёбаный окружающий мир. Халка и предугадать легко, все его поступки, несмотря на неконтролируемую злость он Валькирии совсем очевидным кажется, все мотивы прозрачны, искренни, и она не видела подобного слишком давно, быть может вообще никогда за всю свою жизнь, и это подкупает невероятно, располагает к себе, заставляет хотеть ближе стать.  
  
      Она, пожалуй, по-своему привязалась к нему из-за этого почти моментально и, наверное, навсегда. По крайней мере, для себя Валькирия ни одной вещи не может придумать, что могла бы привязанность эту убить, выкорчевать полностью.  
  
      Халк и вопросов-то никогда не задаёт: сколько людей (и не только) она притащила Грандмастеру сегодня, скольких обрекла, быть может, на гибель — может даже от его, Халка, тяжёлой руки, — сколько сомнений ей принёс её выбор — как будто бы в этом мире кто-то на самом деле что-то выбирает, — сколько боли скопилось в её сердце, той самой, которую не вымыть никаким алкоголем.  
  
      Халк мог бы спросить, он не немой и не чокнутый, и ему, на самом деле, не плевать — по-крайней мере, так кажется Валькирии, — но не спрашивает, потому что вопросы — чушь собачья, потому что никому ещё не становилось легче от простого озвучивания истин, потому что доломать друг друга — плохая цель для общения.  
  
      Валькирия не знает точно, но думает, что у него самого достаточно проблем. Просто так с неба не падают. Не на грёбаную планетку Грандмастера.  
  
      И чемпионами просто так не становятся.  
  
      Валькирия и сама вопросов не задаёт, хотя спросить порой очень хочется: откуда ты, чем жил, почему не хочешь вернуться. Не задаёт потому, что спрашивать односторонне — не очень-то честно, потому что ответы ничего не изменят и Халк сам не станет другим, если она всё узнает.  
  
      В общем-то, ей достаточно того, что имеется.  
  
      Халк просто смотрит прямо, не осуждает, иногда шутит, устраивает дружеские спарринги и даже подаёт ей бутылку, когда она опустошает очередную.  
  
      Валькирия не говорит ему «спасибо», потому что слова — действительно пустой звук. Потому что мир непростой, потому что они двое — единственное, что ощущается искренним, реальным, единственное, что как будто бы на настоящий выбор похоже. Халк не обязан был впускать её в свой чемпионский мир. Валькирия знает это, и всё равно «спасибо» не говорит.  
  


***

  
  
      Тор ломает её жизнь о своё широкое колено, разбивает вдребезги, заставляя хотеть сломать его в ответ, потому что это несправедливо, чертовски несправедливо вот так запросто отбирать всё, пусть даже он говорит благородно и правильно, пусть это ради спасения Асгарда. Его восхищение валькириями почему-то даже не трогает душу: обида из-за утраты последнего островка безопасности слишком сильна — островок никогда и не был полностью безопасным, в общем-то, но иллюзии тоже чего-то стоят.  
  
      Валькирия видит доктора Беннера впервые в жизни, он не успел даже слова сказать, а её мир будто летит к чертям.  
  
      Брюс застенчивый, спокойный и умный, он даже мог бы понравиться. Наверное, с ним можно было бы пропустить кружку-другую, послушать о его работе и, быть может, жизни. Валькирии Брюс почти симпатичен.  
  
      Но вот только он — не тот друг, к которому она успела привязаться так сильно.  
  
      Беннер не заполняет для неё бар и, к сожалению, говорит слишком много, задаёт вопросы, изучает её, и Валькирии кричать хочется от мысли, что теперь всё и будет таким, что Халк для неё потерян.  
  
      Лишь отблеск зелёного в глазах Брюса Беннера даёт ей надежду.


End file.
